Sangue e purpina
by iza.doora
Summary: Eu sorri com a situação, mas ao sentir aquele cheiro, a minha garganta ardeu - era como se um ferro em brasa estivesse sendo empurrado garganta abaixo' - pedaço retirado da fic, ok? A cena se passa depois de BD.


_Jasper POV_

- Mãe, mãe! - Renesmee entrou correndo pela porta da sala, mancando. O cheiro de sal e ferro me pegou desprevenido. Eu prendi a respiração.  
- O que foi, Renesmee? - Bella apareceu na escada, arrumando as roupas. Hun... ela e o Edward estavam impossiveis. Eu sorri com a situação, mas ao sentir aquele cheiro, a minha garganta ardeu - era como se um ferro em brasa estivesse sendo empurrado garganta abaixo. Trinquei os dentes parando de respirar de novo - não era hora para distrações.  
- Mamãe, preciso de um curativo! Cortei o pé... - ela levantou o pé para que a mãe visse. O sangue escorria, pingando no piso. Bella estava ao seu lado antes que a segunda gota caisse. Ela não pareceu se incomodar em nada com o cheiro. Eu ainda não conseguia entender o seu auto-controle. Não fazia nem dois meses que ela se transformara.  
- Você tem que tomar mais cuidado, Renesmee! Eu fico preocupada, sabia mocinha? - Bella pegou a filha no colo e a levou para o banheiro. Eu ainda não me atrevi a respirar - havia sangue no chão ainda.

Bella voltou instantes depois com Renesmee no colo.  
- Hun... tudo bem com você, Jasper? - ela perguntou me olhando apreensiva.  
- Limpe isso, ok? - eu disse ainda com os dentes trincados. Ela concordou com a cabeça. Eu senti o olhar de Renesmee em mim - era como se ela pedisse desculpas.  
- Edward! Desci aqui, amor! - em menos de um segundo ele já estava junto a ela - Fique com a Renesmee por um segundo enquanto eu limpo isso aqui, tá bem? - eu me senti culpado por aquilo. Bella, uma recém-nascida era muito mais forte que eu.  
- Tudo bem jas, eu sei que você não vai atacá-la, mas não custa prevenir - Edward disse, meio que respondendo aos meus pensamentos e medos. Bella sorriu para mim - eu me senti mais aliviado.  
Cadê o Jacob, Renesmee? Ele deveria estar cuidando de você! - Edward disse secamente.  
- O tio Billy passou meio mal. Ele ouviu o chamado de Sam. Me deixou na porta da casa e correu para a reserva. Eu pisei em alguma coisa, por isso o corte.  
Depos que a Bella saiu com o pano manchado de vermelho, eu relaxei. O forte cheiro de alcool invadiu meu nariz. Respirei aliviado.  
- Desculpe por isso, Ness - eu falei. Ela sorriu e passou do colo do Edward, que estava do meu lado, pro meu.

- EMMETT CULLEN! VEM AQUI AGORA! - Rosalie berrou do quarto.  
- O que você andou aprontando? - Alice perguntou. Ele começou a rir antes de ir ao encontro da esposo. Não precisei fazer esforço para ouvir a conversa dos dois.  
- O QUE QUE A MINHA CALCINHA TÁ FAZENDO PREGADA NA PORTA?  
- Bom,... Carlisle pendura um estetoscópio na porta, o Jasper coloca um 'nem pense em entrar aqui!'. Eu achei que tinhamos que começar a fazer algo parecido... - eu pude sentir a ira de Rosalie. Comecei a rir.  
- Emmett Cullen, desde quando eles fazem isso? Para de inventar essas merdas! E além do mais, mesmo que eles fizessem, tirariam depois, então, PORQUE A MINHA ESTÁ _PREGADA? - ela rosnou.  
-_ É para que todos saibam o quanto nos amamos e o quanto somos ativos - Emmett ria freneticamenteenquanto falaca. Eu sentia a desaprovação de Rose.  
- Ou você tira isso sai agora ou eu taco a porta na sua cabeça!

_Emmett POV_

Eu sabia que ela não estava brincando. Ninguém, em sã consciência, brincava com Rosalie assim.  
- Emmett! - ela rosnou - Tira isso da cabeça!  
- Nem, hein! A rendinha vermelha combinou comigo, não acha? - eu ouvi o Jasper e a Alice rirem na sala. Antes que eu tivesse tempo de reagir, ela pulou em mim, passando as pernas pela minha cintura e grudou no meu cabelo, tirando a calcinha da minha cabeça.  
- Opa! Eu gostei disso! Acho que vou ter que começar a usar suas roupas - eu a segurei mais junto a mim.  
- Vai sonhando, Emmett - ela disse, desviando o rosto do meu beijo e se soltando.  
- Droga, Rose! Isso é maldade! - ela deu risada antes de sair do quarto. Eu a acompanhei até a sala.  
Jasper e Alice pareciam meio em transe, olhando um para o outro apaixonadamente. Aquilo era muito melado para mim.  
- Hei! Vão para um quarto! - eu berrei no ouvido de Jasper. Ele me olhou como se pudesse arrancar a minha cabeça. Rosalie riu.  
Passos apressados vindo de fora impediu Jasper de me socar. Bom, na verdade não fora os passos, e sim a situação da pessoa, dona deles.  
- O QUE QUE É ISSO, MANO? - eu não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Jasper começou a rir loucamente, acompanhado de Alice e Rosalie.  
- Hun... Renesmee... - ele disse chacoalhando a cabeça. Milharesde partículas douradas e brilhantes caíram no chão. Eu comecei a rir.  
- O que que...? - Alice perguntou, intercalando as risadas.  
- Ela quis ver se eu brilhava mais no sol com purpurina. - se eu ainda respirasse, com certeza, estaria sem ar. Eu me contorcia no sofá.  
- Se acham isso engraçado, esperem só para ver o Jacob! Ele tá parecendo a globeleza!

* * *

_Hei amooores!  
Então, o que acharam? Sabe como é, aula de matemática é um dos melhores momentos para se escrever. hahahaha  
Espero que tenham gostado. ;x É só uma 'one shot', firmeza? :)  
Um beijo!_

obs: créditos ao Robson Reis pela globeleza. hahahaha


End file.
